


Catching up

by chamyl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Porn with Feelings, SLAPS CROWLEY this bad demon can fit so many headcanons, Semi-public sexual touching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and sometimes Crowley is the smooth talking serpent of Eden, no pronouns for either of them so picture whichever you prefer, sometimes Crowley stumbles on every consonant in the english language, with this Effort at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl
Summary: I would start by lying beside you, close enough to touch. I would do nothing for a while except run my hand up and down your arm, slowly, trying to make goosebumps rise on your wet skin. Hmm, yes, that’s a good place to start, isn’t it?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 411
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Our Own Side, Top Crowley Library





	Catching up

“I would tell you that I want you, angel. That I want you immediately, if you’ll have me. I’d tell you to take a nice, hot shower and go lie on the bed for me. And I’d do the same, and then I’d come to you.

“I would start by lying beside you, close enough to touch. I would do nothing for a while except run my hand up and down your arm, slowly, trying to make goosebumps rise on your wet skin. Hmm, yes, that’s a good place to start, isn’t it?

“Then I’d move closer. I would rest my head on your pillow and I’d wait for you to kiss me. Yeah, I think you would, after a while. I’d just stay there and breathe, close to your mouth but not enough to touch. Yes. Feeling your hot breath on my lips until you close the distance. Hmm.

“And then I would start actually touching you. Get any towels out of the way. I would touch your stomach first, around your navel, then slide my hand up to cup your breast. I think… yeah, I think we wouldn’t be able to stop kissing at this point. I’d wait until you start giving me those little cute noises of yours, and only then I’d push you down on your back.

“I would keep looking at you in the eyes as I make my way down. I would put my hands on your thighs and ask you to open your legs. I think you would say yes. Wouldn’t you?

“I wouldn’t want to startle you, so I’d start by kissing the side of your knee. And then up, along your inner thigh. Hmm, it’d be so soft and warm. I’d keep going until I’m right between your legs. Then I would kiss. And if you seem to like that…

“I would want to take it slow and nice, but I wouldn’t be able to. After the first taste of you, I’d lose my bloody mind, angel. I would open my mouth wide and eat you whole. I would let my tongue take its fill and I would search for your hands, I would want them in my hair, guiding me, telling me how you like it. I would want you to ride my face until you shiver apart under my lips, and then I would lick you clean and start all over again.

“I would push a finger in, slowly, even if you ask me to go faster. I really think you would, at this point.

“I would push it in, and out, and curl it, and look for the best way to do this for you. And I would keep my mouth on you as I do this, my tongue pressed flat against you… maybe put in one more finger if you ask for more – but I’d make you wait a little first.

“And, well, I guess – I would start touching myself at that point because I couldn’t take it anymore. I’d lie on my stomach with my mouth on you and my fingers in you and grind against the palm of my own hand. Like a snake on its belly. I would lose focus but you wouldn’t care, you’d know how to do this by now – you’d pull my hair and make me give you everything you want, yes… and I’d gladly let you do it, for as long as you want.

“You’d come again and I’d be so desperate for you, angel, I would beg. I would come back up, ask you if I can kiss you when I still taste of you – I think you’d want to kiss me. I think you’d be dying to do it. So we’d kiss and I would take your hand and turn it around and press it between my legs and fuck, angel, your fingers would be so soft and thick as I rub myself against them, and I’d be so wet and I wouldn’t even care, I’d keep kissing you as I fuck myself on your fingers, fuck, you’d be so good, I would come in a flash…

“And then I’d do it all over again.”

Aziraphale hid behind a menu, face burning. Crowley pushed a hand between the angel’s legs, under the table, finding an altogether different kind of effort there – for the very first time. “Hmm. Nicely done. And… seems like it’s hot and wet already.”

“ _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale swallowed, hands gripping the menu, legs falling open a little more. “I think… I’d rather – I really believe we have to go home. Now.”

“Yes, I agree.” Crowley whispered into the angel’s ear, grinning, “we have some catching up to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very tiny one while I wait for my holiday exchange fics to be revealed in a few days because _I have no patience_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Catching Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049509) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)
  * [[Podfic] Catching up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999764) by [rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia)




End file.
